neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mines (Ray Quest)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Mines are a type of enemy found in the game Ray Quest. Mines come in three different types which are listed below. Dark blue mines Appearance Dark Blue mines are shaped like a 3d pyramid with four small cylinders sticking out of the top of the pyramid. The small cylinders and the upper part of the pyramid is grey while the rest of the pyramid is dark blue. Game information Dark blue mines first appear on level three and are only found in the city world. Dark blue mines are stationary and will slowly turn around in a complete circle. During the time the mine is turning, four yellow bulletswill be shot out at the same time in four different directions. This will continue till the enemy is destroyed. Dark blue mines commonly appear in numbers and are sometimes dangerous since they can easily send yellow bullets going all over the screen. Upon depleting all the health in the health bar, dark blue mines will explode and grant 500 points. Grey mines Appearance Grey Mines are shaped like a flat 3d square with a single triangle having the pointy part of it cut off and placed on each side of it. The triangles are light grey with black where the pointy part of them would be. A light blue circle is placed in the middle of the grey mine and a white square with dark grey marks on its corners are placed around the circle. Game information Grey mines first appear on level seventeen and only appear in the ocean world. Grey mines are stationary and will turn slowly around in a complete circle but they turn slower then dark blue mines. While turning, grey mines will shoot four blue bullets at the same time in four different directions. Grey mines are sometimes a nuisance, for the same reason as dark blue mines, for they appear in number and they may send bullets going in many different directions on the screen. When the grey mine's health bar is depleted, the grey mine will explode and 500 points will be gained. Space mines Appearance Space mines are shaped like a flat 3d square with triangles that have the pointy part of them cut off, are placed on the space mine's sides. The triangles are dark grey with red around the place the pointy part of them would be. In the middle of the space mine is a square patch of blue. Game information Space mines first appear on level thirty and are only found in the space world. Like all the other mines, space mines are stationary and they will rotate in a complete circle but they rotate slower then all the mines. While turning, space mine will shoot four orange bullets in four different directions. Like the other mines, space mines commonly appear in groups and are very dangerous due to the fact that they can flood the screen with bullets if not destroyed and they shoot a bullet that is the most powerful of all. When the space mine's health bar is depleted, the space mine will explode and grant 800 points. Category:Enemies